Enchanted
by Hinahinabankai
Summary: As the Taylor swift single goes, it's a story if an enchantment. Focusing on love, friendship, heart break and action. P.s. I'm a first time fanfic writer so forgive the lack of finesse
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

"EH?!"

A blonde male teenager had stopped walking when he saw what was in front of him.

Naruto had found a living human being in the middle of Suna's wide desert. If it was just that, I think he would have handled himself better. But this girl was lying, with only sand covering her body parts, in the middle of the scorching desert. (That girl is you by the way)

"What the heck do I do?!" Naruto thought to himself. "... It's not like I can leave her here... BUT THEN AGAIN SHE'S NAKED! HOW THE HELL DO I BRING A NAKED GIRL ANYWHERE?!" He yelled.

All his yelling had woke you up.

"...nhhh"

"AHH.. Erm. Hello!"

All you could do was look at him confused. You looked around and didn't know where you were.

Naruto takes off his black and orange jacket and covers you with it.

Realising the situation, you blushed.

".. Shit... She's cute" thought naruto.

"Ahh.. Anno.. Who are you? And what are you doing here..? Like that..?" He asked.

As you cracked your dehydrated lips to speak. You realised you have no idea who you are. Let alone know what you were doing there naked.

"I don't know"

Naruto was confused." Do you at least have a name..?"

You opened your mouth once more and said "...hhee-.." And your mind went blank.

"Haaa...? Hee?.. Hi what? Hiku? Hiwa? Hira? ... Wait all off those are guy names.. AHH! What about Hina?!"

As it sounded familiar. You smiled and looked at him. Giving him a light nod.

"Hina huh?.. Well Hina. I'm naruto." He held out his hand in front of you.

You flinched in fear.

"AHH! Gomen! (Sorry) I meant no harm. It was just a friendly handshake. You see.."

He takes you right hand and clasps it with his own. "It s a way to say hello"

"..."

"You don't say much do you. Sigh.. What do I do with you though...? I don't get it but. I think you lost your memories.. And hiding by your dry and dehydrated skin.. You're not from around here."

You could only look at him, innocently, as he speaks to himself.

"AHHHHH! I'm going to be in a lot of trouble but yah! How about you come back home to my village with me?" He held out his hand once more "it's much better than this oven."

Not sure what to do.. You were hesitant about taking his offer.

" yah.. Trust me more, ok? I am the next hokage after all"

".. Hokage...?" You asked

"Mmmn! It's a title given to the strongest person in Konoha. You better believe it!"

You giggled at his passionate words

" well I guess I'm coming with you then" you said as you took his hand.

"... Before that.." He said

- to be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

"... Before that... We need to get you some proper clothes..." He said looking away from you as he blushed from ear to ear

"Aahh..!" Embarrassed. You covered yourself with his oversized jacket.

He sighed " consider yourself lucky." He said as he took of his shirt and handed it to you "wear this and use the jacket to cover the rest. Go change behind that rock*points*. I'll keep watch"

"... Ok.." You took his jacket and slowly made your way to the huge rock he pointed to

"...Don't peak"

"I WON'T!"

-after you changed-

" it's not much but it covers what needs to be cover" you said

"... Y-y-y-y-yeah" *blushes*

You wore his shirt as a top and used his jacket as a skirt. Well... Almost a skirt

"Even if I think you're not from here. You were lying on suna's territory.. I should bring you to go see gaara. Maybe he'll know who you are. And he'll have proper clothes with him too.."

"Ohh..." You said "but how are you going to get me to a village..? I'm too weak to do anything but walking.. And I see no village in sight, so it has to be far away.."

"Yeah it is..." He sighed.

"WOAHHHH!" You screamed

"Guess I just havta give you a piggyback ride all the way there. You just better hang on. I'm pretty fast on my feet " he said with his cocky smile.

But.. You weren't very comfortable being piggybacked when only a piece of shirt separates your bare body from his.

"... I can walk" you whispered.

"It'll take forever"

"... But this is embarrassing"

"How so?"

"...*blushes*"

"Well? How so?" He says before turning to look at you

"Erk.. *blushes too*" He saw your blushing face and uncomfortable position and realised the situation.

"... I get it" he said

"..."

" this is embarrassing for me too. But the sooner we get there, the sooner we find out who you are and the sooner you get proper clothes. So just trust me ok?"

"Mnn.." You said, giving a meek nod as you put your hands over his shoulder and hugged him from the back.

"Ok. Here we go"

"... E-EEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK" you screamed as he started to run at breakneck speed.

After awhile you just started laughing.

"H-hey.. You alright?"

"YEAH! This is just really fun" you said as your long black hair danced in the wind.

"Hahahahahahaha" he bursted out laughing.

"..w-what...?"

"Nah. It's just. No regular girl would be having fun at this speed. Most of them are scared witless. They even get dizzy"

"..."

" and usually, I only give piggyback rides to people that I've already known for a while. Even clients. But you.. This is your first time and we just met. And you're laughing"

"..."

"YAH! You better reply every time I talk to you. You got that? It makes me seem like chatter box"

He actually was quite the chatter box

"..."

He stopped moving

"I drop you right here and leave if you don't"

"FINE! Im sorry " you said while pouting and hugging him tighter. Hoping not to be dropped in the desert you were just rescued from.

"Y-y-ahh..! T-t-o...oo tight"

"Ahh. Sorry..." You said after loosening your grip around his neck.

" *cough* *cough* it's ok..."

He continued to run with you on his back for a few hours until you finally reach the sand village's kazekage office.

*pant* his shoulders heaved. You knew that he was tired after running for hours with you on his back in the scorching heat.

You could feel beads of his and your sweat run down each of your bodies. You could tell that even with his toned muscular body, there was no way he wouldn't be tired.

"You can put me down now"

"Ahh.. *pants* nah it's ok. You don't have shoes on. The floors around here are pretty hot. You'd burn yourself"

"It's ok. I was lying in the desert remember. So I should be ok. So put me down" you said as you wiggled in his arms

"No. It really fine"

"Put me down!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NOO!"

"YESS!"

A red head came into the room soon after.

".. Ahh.. I knew it was you, naruto" he said while looking at official papers.

" Gaara!" Naruto said. "How are ya?"

"You just left. There isn't much of a difference from then and now" said gaara without looking away from his documents.

You hit naruto

He whispers "I get it already. Jeez" he continued "Ahahahaha... Yeah... Hey! Gaara! You wouldn't have extra clothes on you, would you?"

"Why?"

"You'll have to look at what I'm carrying to get the answer for that" naruto said

Confused, Gaara took a glance at naruto and was instantly shocked.

Naruto was carrying a straight haired dark brunette with slightly sunburnt pale skin with blue eyes that were piecing him.

"What is she doing on your back?"

"SO YOU KNOW HER!?"

"Nope. I was just shocked to see her dressed like that and you without much clothes on."

"... Ahh.. Long story.. But she's not from this village?"

You hated the way they referred to you when you had a name. Even though that was the only thing you remember.

" I don't know everyone in the village but no one around here is as pale as she is"

"Ahh.. So I was right to think she wasn't from here.. Anyways. Clothes..?"

"Oh right" Gaara said "Guards!" And in an instant 2 male ninjas appeared in front of Gaara's table.

"Yes, kazekage-sama?" They said in uniformity

"Bring that girl some proper clothes" he looked at you "is there anything you want specifically? Anything you're comfortable with?"

You hugged naruto tighter as you got confused by his sudden question.

Naruto replied " How about a kimono? Do you have that around here? It'll suit her"

"It's rare but very well. You heard him. Fetch us a kimono suited for that women" said gaara.

"Yes! Kazekage-sama" and they disappeared right in front of your eyes.

-to be continued -


	3. Chapter 3

"You can put her down, you know?"

You whispered to naruto "you see!"

"Nah, it's fine. She's as light as a feather for me."

You pouted.

"Fine. Care to tell me how you got yourself into this situation?"

Naruto explain himself to Gaara.

"... Well that is strange. "

".. Yeah.. I thought you might know since she was lying in you territory."

"As I said before, there's no way anyone can stay as pale as she is in this weather. But I'll look into it. Hina right?" He looked at you.

"..." You nodded

"You have a last name?"

"...I don't know" you said

Naruto added "like I explained. She has no memory whatsoever. She didn't even remember her first name. I had to guess until I got her name"

"I see"

Just then, the two guard from before appeared inside the office.

"We found the kimono you asked for, kazekage-sama" they said while holding a beautiful light coral kimono with cherry blossoms making their way from the bottom to the top of the kimono.

You awed and said "it's beautiful"

"Give it to her" ordered gaara.

He continued to say "there's a room to your left. You can change there"

"Ok! " said naruto

"HEY! You can't be in there when I change so let me down"

"I know! I know! I'll carry you there."

"You're tired.."

"A few steps won't hurt. Hey gaara. Could you get someone to help her put it on? I highly doubt sh-"

You interrupted "I can do it myself!"

"Huh?" They looked at you confused.

" it's hard to explain but somehow my hand remember what my brain doesn't.. It just seems familiar to them..." You explained

"Hmm.. Nevermind then... Well here's the room." He said as he opened the door and gently dropped you in.

"Thanks.."

"It's ok. I'll go ask gaara for shoes. Don't come out until I come back. Don't want you getting lost" he said while stretching his shoulders.

He then ran off.

You waited until he was out of sight before closing the door in front of you.

A few minutes later, naruto arrived and you were done changing into your kimono.

"This sure seems extravagant.." You thought to yourself

He knocked the door and said "hey Hina! You done? I have your shoes so hurry out!"

"Ohh... " you said as you slowly came put of the room.

You didn't have a mirror in the room so you weren't sure if the expensive kimono suited you.

You asked "how do I look?"

He blushed and said ".. not bad.. The poshness of the kimono suits you.. Like you're some kind of noble's daughter or something"

" haha..." You giggled while blushing at his compliment.

"Well then hime-sama(princess). Your shoes. Not as fancy as the kimono but its comfortable!" He said.

You thanked him as you put on the shoes. Somehow. You preferred the cheep shoes on your feet rather than the expensive kimono on your skin.

"OH!" You remember as you picked up his clothes which you wore. " I'll return this when I clean it"

"Haha! It's fine. I need them now anyways. Can't be going back to the leaf village half naked" he protested.

Even though you knew he was right. You didn't want to give it back. Instead you clutched even tighter to you chest.

"What's wrong..?" He asked

Technically, nothing was wrong. But the fact that his clothes just covered your nude body was about to cover his made you blush. You sweat was all over his shirt too. That just made it even more embarrassing.

"Hey, your face has been turning red for awhile now"

He pushes away your bangs and touched his forehead with yours.

"Erk..!" The both of you knocked forehead because of his headband.

The both of you giggled.

"Hahaha.. I'm fine. It's just the heat... But I really can't give this back to you now.. I promise to return it when it's clean.."

"it not even dirty to begin with" he said as he reached for his clothes.

" NO!" You screamed

He covers your mouth

".. Ok ok! Don't scream! I'll borrow a shirt and a bag to put my clothes in. Ok?"

You nodded.

After getting what he needed, the both of you bid farewell to gaara and thanked him.

"Ok" he picked you up in his arm in a princess-carry.

"H-hey! You just put me down a couple of minutes ago.. I have shoes and clothes now.. There's no reason for you to Carry me anymore" you debated

"Nah, if I let you walk, we'd reach my village in days. If I ran, it'd take 1 day"

"But you can't run for a whole day!"

"Then we'll take a break once we reach the forests" he smiled, reassuring you.

"Trust me." He said

"..."

You said nothing but put your hand around him and hugged him.

End


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of hours past and it got dark. You looked up and saw no stars.

You asked "there are no stars around here?"

"Rarely. I haven't seen a starry sky since I was kid" he said

"Oh..."

"Why? You like stars?"

"I don't know."

"Aahhh... Silly question. Sorry"

"It's ok . Hey, naruto. Maybe you should rest now..?"

"I'm ok."

You knew he wasn't. You could feel his heart racing out of his chest.

So you made up a story

"But I'm sleepy.. I can't sleep while you're running. Besides we're already in forest areas.."

Which was a lie. You were asleep until he found you and you barely moved. You weren't even slightly sleepy.

"Sigh... Fine." He stopped.

"Hold on, I'll go get firewood. It gets cold at night." He said as he put you down gently.

"Let me come with you. I'll be scared alone." You said while looking around the eery pitch-black forest

"Alright.. But be careful ok ?"

"Yeah.."

You walked side by side him as he scavenged the forest floor for wood he could use for a fire.

You were amazed that he could still see even though it was really dark.

"HEY WATCH OUT!" He screamed at you

"EEKK"

But it was too late. You tripped over a tree's root and fell body first.

"Pffftttt" he bursted out laughing as he saw you lying on the ground like a starfish.

"Hahahahaha! Thank god I didn't let you walk before this"

You lifted your head and showed him your tongue :P

"Hahaha ok ok. Sorry. Can you get up?"

You nodded as you slowly got up

He swept the dirt off your kimono's hem. And asked if you were injured anywhere

You said that you were fine while fixing your messed up hair.

"You sure are a cults.. Sigh.. Here" he gave you his hand to hold for support "hold it. You won't fall or get lost"

You unwillingly took his hand.

After awhile, the both of you gathered enough wood and made your way back to the place naruto initially wanted to leave you.

While looking and your hand in his, you asked,

"Hey, naruto?"

"Yeah"

"Are you this nice to everyone?"

"Mostly. I wanna be hokage someday so I gotta help everyone I can"

"What does that have to do with saving someone you just met?"

"..."

He thought

"Why am I being so nice to her? It's not like she's from my village, but I'm taking her back. I rarely know her, but I've carried her and I'm even holding her hand.. Why...?"

"Naruto?"

"A-ah..! Well, I was just being spontaneous."

"...oh.."

"A-ah.. L-look. We're here."

He let go of your hand and started setting up the fire.

You knew he changed the subject so you let it go.

After setting up the fire, the both of you laid down on the ground.

But even with the fire, you were freezing somehow.

"Hey, Hina. You're not cold are you?"

"N-no."

"Really? Cause I can see you shivering from here"

"!"

You jolted cause you knew he was right. Trying to evade anymore questions, you turned your back towards him.

"Sigh.. I'm sighing so much because of you.." He said

You heard him get up and he laid right beside you. Your back was partially touching his chest. It was warm.

"Turn toward me." he said sweetly "you'll be warmer. I get it, you were just in a hot climate and suddenly you're in a cool forest. Your body isn't used it it yet"

You understood him but you were to embarrassed. As far as you remember, this was the first time you ever shared this much body contact with a guy.

"This is enough.." You whispered.

"No it's not. I can feel you shivering"

You tried to roll away from him but you were stopped by his embrace.

"Crap" you thought "my hearts racing."

"See, you're warmer already" he said

He was right. You felt a lot more warmer and was a lot more comfortable in his arms.

"... Your village.."

"Hmmm? Konoha? What about it?"

"What's it like?" you tried to change the topic to ease your racing heart

"Ahh! It's awesome. What makes it even more awesome, is the ramen joint! Best I've ever had in my life"

You smiled at his childishness.

After hours of speaking to each other, the both of you dosed off

You woke up to the smell of something delicious

"Morning sleepy head"

Naruto was roasting a couple of fish over an open flame

"It smells good."

" haha that's good. Woke up and went to go catch it at a river upstream"

" sorry.. I should helped"

"It's fine." He gives you a stick with a fish on it "here, this one is cooked already"

"It's ok, I can wait for the second one"

*groooowwwwwwwwwwwwlllll*

Your stomach growled in hunger.

"Right" naruto said while trying to hold back his laughter

You forcefully took the fish and just looked at it and looked back at naruto.

You peeled off a bit of the fishes well cooked flesh and brought it to his mouth.

"..here.."

"Ohh.. It's ok. Really. I'm not that hungry yet."

"I peeled it off and even brought it to your mouth." You looked at his eyes "you're really gonna reject it?"

He blushed a little as he opened his mouth and took in your fingers to eat the piece of fish you held out.

You could feel the warmth of his breath. The softness of his lips and the heat from his tongue.

"Delicious! Thanks" he smiled

You blushed and looked away

"Don't get the wrong idea! I just let you eat the first bite to check for poison!"

"..."

His bright smiled was wiped clean from his face

Before you were about to take a bite off of your fish, he brought his fingers with a piece of steaming fish to your lips.

"...?" You looked at him confused

".. Poison check"

You smiled as you held his hand and put the fish into your mouth and sucked it clean.

" YUMMY!"

The both of you laughed together and enjoyed the rest of your meal.

After breakfast,

"Well then, shall we get going?"

"Yeah"

He carried you once more. Somehow, you were more comfortable this time. You wonder why as he started to jump from tree branch to branch.

Awhile later,

You reached the entrance gate for Konoha.

-to be continued -


	5. Chapter 5

"NA-naruto."

You said as you held your hand out.

He took your hand as he pulled you away from the guards and you fell into his embrace.

"Fine... I'll let her stay at that house of yours. Let me walk her there and give her a tour of the place." He said.

Lady tsunade agreed to his proposition.

"But as you said. If she really is of noble blood then she can choose where she wishes to live." Said naruto again.

Lady tsunade couldn't disagree with what naruto had just said.

"Fine.. But she needs to stay in my guest house for a week before she decides where she prefers to live "

"Fine." Agreed naruto as he held your hand and made his way out of the office.

Lady tsunade sighed and said

"Young love... How sweet"

- after arriving at lady tsunade's guest house -

"... This is huge.." You said as you and naruto roam the halls hand in hand.

"...yeah.. Way better than my place"

Just then a crack of thunder broke though the peaceful blue skies.

You squealed and hugged naruto in fear.

"Ahh.. Your afraid of thunder?"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no w-w-w-w-way..

I s-slipped"

"I don't know why you won't just come clean with me, sometimes"

"..."

"Well I guess this is your room. Better make yourself at home"

Even though you didn't want to admit it. You WERE afraid of the thunder. So you did nothing but just stand next to him and squeezed his hand tighter.

"Hmm... It still bright. You wanna go check out my little apartment room? Then you can come visit every time you're bored"

You smiled and said "That'd be nice "

You let go of his hand and ran outside the house

"Hurry slow poke !" You teased.

The both of you walked through the village streets shoulder to shoulder until you finally reached his apartment room.

"Wahh.." You said.

"Haha what are you getting amazed at this old dump for? It's nothing compared to that old hags's guest house"

" I like it here better. It's more homey." You said.

"..." He looked at you

"What?"

"Nah. You're pretty amazing"

You blushed at what he said.

Trying to change the subject, you asked "hey, where are your parents? They went out?"

Naruto looked conflicted.

You somehow could feel that the conversation went somewhere it shouldn't have.

".. Um.. You don't have to answer that.." You said sensing the situation.

"They're dead" he said with no emotion at all.

"... Oh.." You said "I'm sorry for asking..."

You knew nothing of your parents. Whether they were alive or dead. Healthy or sick. Forget parents, you didn't even know if you had a family waiting for you.

".. I guess I know how it feel.." You said. Trying to ease the tension in the room.

"... Really..? You know how I FEEL?"

You turned back to look at him

"What the heck do you know? You're just some stray that I found in the middle of the desert"

You knew he didn't mean it. He was just upset. Depressed if you must.

He continued to say.

" YOU DON'T REMEMBER! There's a big difference from me and you! I wish it was as convenient for me as it is for you! You family could still be alive. There's a 50:50 chance. Mine are dead! THEY'RE DEAD! SO DON'T YOU DARE SHOW ME SYMPATHY! "

He looks away from you and continues to say

"but you know what. Your family probably doesn't want you, that probably explains why you were lying in the middle of no where with no clothes on..." He says and slowly he looks at you shocked..

Your hands covered your mouth as tears ran down your cheeks.

".. Hina I didn't mean it.."

You knew he didnt. But it still hurt cause you knew he could be right.

You shook your head as you put your shoes back on and ran out of the apartment back to your temporary house.

"HINA"

You heard him call your name but he didn't follow you.

-to be continued-

p.s I know the yelling things seems like what sasuke would Do but I really need him to yell at the OC of something!


	6. Chapter 6

" HINA"

You heard him call your name but he didn't follow you.

You eventually reach the guest house.

The moment you reached the inside of the house, you leaned against the door and just started sobbing.

You gradually sat down as you leaned against the door and started to sob even more when you started to remember naruto's words. Your mind started roaming the possibilities. What if what he said was right? What if you were unwanted?

You eyes suddenly caught the attention of a familiar looking bag

It was the bag with naruto's used clothes that you promised you'd return after washing it clean.

You eventually stopped crying and took the bag and made your way into the laundry room.

You spent almost 2 hours washing, drying, ironing and folding his jacket and t-shirt. It was already dark out. You looked at the clock and it was already 9:30.

You took his perfectly folded clothes and made your way into your bedroom.

You laid the clothes down on the floor and laid your futon beside it. You tucked yourself into bed and eventually dosed off with your hand on his clothes.

11:25 pm

Thunder stroke and woke you up.

You were without a doubt scared witless.. "Naruto was right" you said as you took his clothes and hugged it.

The thunder went on for awhile, but that only scared you more. You were already tearing up when the door bell rang. Only a handful of people knew where you were but only one knew that you were afraid of thunder.

Hoping it was him, you put down his clothes and ran to the front door. And hurriedly open the door to find a completely soaked Naruto standing in front of you.

Your tears started to roll down your cheeks.

"Hey... Ah! Don't cry! I don't mean harm! I'm sorry for yelling at you. It didn't mean t-"

Before he could finish, you ran and hugged him with all your might.

"You came" you said as you hugged him even tighter.

He let go of the plastic bag he was holding and hugged you back

"Of course i did. I'm sorry.."

"I-it's ok *sob*"

"There there.. I'm here now..."

After awhile you let go and invited him in.

"Thanks... Oh Hina. Here! I searched all over Konoha to get these."

You took the bag and saw a bunch of kimonos inside of it.

You looked at him and he was blushing..

"Haha.. I figured you wouldn't have anything to wear besides the kimono gaara gave you since granny rarely lives here and even more rarely wears kimonos."

"Thanks! Ahh! You're soaking wet.."

"Yeah.. I ran in the rain to deliver those to you. "

"It could have waited"

"You would have been afraid since I've never left you alone before..." He blushed.

"... Thanks for always protecting me.." You smiled

".. No problem"

"Oh! How about taking a bath? The shower should still have hot water running"

"Nah it's ok. I don't have any clothes to change into."

" YOU DO!"

Shocked but your sudden scream. "God... You scared me... "

"The jacket and t-shirt you lent me awhile ago! I just washed it earlier today"

".. What do I do for pants then?"

"I'll wash and pop em in the dryer! It should be done by the time you're done bathing!"

"Haha If you say so. I'll be taking a bath then" he said as he made his way to the bathroom

"Hey naruto! Could I use you head band as a blindfold?"

"..erm... Ok...?"

You tied his head band around your eyes as a blindfold. When you were satisfied, You opened the bathroom door

"WWAAARRRRRRGGHHHHHHHH!" Naruto scream

"SHHH! The neighbours will hear!"

"W-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-what are you doing in here"

"Relax. I can't see anything. Hand me your clothes so I can go wash them."

You held out your hands and he eventually calmed down as he gave you his clothes and directed you out of the bathroom and shut the door behind you.

You slid his headband from you eyes to your head to keep you bangs out of you face.

You ran to do the laundry and hurriedly washed his clothes. And was finished quicker than expected.

Naruto had a towel around his waist when he approach you in the laundry room.

"Hey. My clothes..." He said as he covered your eyes.

"Erm here! Here are your undies and pants. Your shirt and jacket are in my room so change there"

"Kay.. Thanks for forgiving me.."

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean it." You said as you put your hand over his.

".. I'm going to go change. Then we'll go to a ramen shop for dinner."

"Dinner this late? I'll put on weight"

" you could use a couple more pounds"

"How would you know?"

"I've carried you and hugged you a couple of times. So I know"

"HURRY AND GO CHANGE THEN!" You blushed

"hahaha ok!"

You decided to change as well since you were slightly wet from hugging naruto earlier. You looked through the bag and picked your favourite.

-after the both of you changed-

- to be continued -


	7. Chapter 7

" HINA"

You heard him call your name but he didn't follow you.

You eventually reach the guest house.

The moment you reached the inside of the house, you leaned against the door and just started sobbing.

You gradually sat down as you leaned against the door and started to sob even more when you started to remember naruto's words. Your mind started roaming the possibilities. What if what he said was right? What if you were unwanted?

You eyes suddenly caught the attention of a familiar looking bag

It was the bag with naruto's used clothes that you promised you'd return after washing it clean.

You eventually stopped crying and took the bag and made your way into the laundry room.

You spent almost 2 hours washing, drying, ironing and folding his jacket and t-shirt. It was already dark out. You looked at the clock and it was already 9:30.

You took his perfectly folded clothes and made your way into your bedroom.

You laid the clothes down on the floor and laid your futon beside it. You tucked yourself into bed and eventually dosed off with your hand on his clothes.

11:25 pm

Thunder stroke and woke you up.

You were without a doubt scared witless.. "Naruto was right" you said as you took his clothes and hugged it.

The thunder went on for awhile, but that only scared you more. You were already tearing up when the door bell rang. Only a handful of people knew where you were but only one knew that you were afraid of thunder.

Hoping it was him, you put down his clothes and ran to the front door. And hurriedly open the door to find a completely soaked Naruto standing in front of you.

Your tears started to roll down your cheeks.

"Hey... Ah! Don't cry! I don't mean harm! I'm sorry for yelling at you. It didn't mean t-"

Before he could finish, you ran and hugged him with all your might.

"You came" you said as you hugged him even tighter.

He let go of the plastic bag he was holding and hugged you back

"Of course i did. I'm sorry.."

"I-it's ok *sob*"

"There there.. I'm here now..."

After awhile you let go and invited him in.

"Thanks... Oh Hina. Here! I searched all over Konoha to get these."

You took the bag and saw a bunch of kimonos inside of it.

You looked at him and he was blushing..

"Haha.. I figured you wouldn't have anything to wear besides the kimono gaara gave you since granny rarely lives here and even more rarely wears kimonos."

"Thanks! Ahh! You're soaking wet.."

"Yeah.. I ran in the rain to deliver those to you. "

"It could have waited"

"You would have been afraid since I've never left you alone before..." He blushed.

"... Thanks for always protecting me.." You smiled

".. No problem"

"Oh! How about taking a bath? The shower should still have hot water running"

"Nah it's ok. I don't have any clothes to change into."

" YOU DO!"

Shocked but your sudden scream. "God... You scared me... "

"The jacket and t-shirt you lent me awhile ago! I just washed it earlier today"

".. What do I do for pants then?"

"I'll wash and pop em in the dryer! It should be done by the time you're done bathing!"

"Haha If you say so. I'll be taking a bath then" he said as he made his way to the bathroom

"Hey naruto! Could I use you head band as a blindfold?"

"..erm... Ok...?"

You tied his head band around your eyes as a blindfold. When you were satisfied, You opened the bathroom door

"WWAAARRRRRRGGHHHHHHHH!" Naruto scream

"SHHH! The neighbours will hear!"

"W-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-what are you doing in here"

"Relax. I can't see anything. Hand me your clothes so I can go wash them."

You held out your hands and he eventually calmed down as he gave you his clothes and directed you out of the bathroom and shut the door behind you.

You slid his headband from you eyes to your head to keep you bangs out of you face.

You ran to do the laundry and hurriedly washed his clothes. And was finished quicker than expected.

Naruto had a towel around his waist when he approach you in the laundry room.

"Hey. My clothes..." He said as he covered your eyes.

"Erm here! Here are your undies and pants. Your shirt and jacket are in my room so change there"

"Kay.. Thanks for forgiving me.."

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean it." You said as you put your hand over his.

".. I'm going to go change. Then we'll go to a ramen shop for dinner."

"Dinner this late? I'll put on weight"

" you could use a couple more pounds"

"How would you know?"

"I've carried you and hugged you a couple of times. So I know"

"HURRY AND GO CHANGE THEN!" You blushed

"hahaha ok!"

You decided to change as well since you were slightly wet from hugging naruto earlier. You looked through the bag and picked your favourite.

-after the both of you changed-

- to be continued -


	8. Chapter 8

-after the both of you changed-

"Hina. I'm done."

"Oh, so am I. Just looking for something to tie my hair with"

He was shocked to see you wearing one of the kimonos he bought for you.

" that some how looks prettier on you than the one you wore before"

"Haha, really? I prefer this one to. It's more comfortable"

"Hmm?"

"When I was wearing that one, I had to always be conscious about the kimono since it was expensive. In this, I can move freely"

"You better not ruin it though."

" I WON'T" you were done tying your hair

"How do I look?" You asked.

"Too pretty to just be going to a ramen shop"

"Might as well dress to impress. I am a noble's daughter after all. Hahaha"

"Getting into character huh? Haha"

He held out his hand and said "shall we go then, milady?"

Holding his hand seemed one of the most familiar feeling in the world. His long fingers, warm touch and large slightly sweaty palms.

You took his hand into yours and said, "let's!"

He held your hand and led you to his favourite ramen shop.

"OLD MAN! Are you still open?"

"Oh naruto! We were just about to close. Sorry! "

"Ahh.. Milady.. Sorry... I did my expect them to close this early"

"M-MILADY?!" Said the shop keeper

Nervously you said "a-ah.. That's too bad. Would have really liked to try it since you spoke so highly of it..."

You looked disappointed.

Looking at you sad expression the shop keeper said, "haha. A couple more bowls wont hurt. I've never sold my food to a beautiful noble lady before so it's my pleasure! Sit down you two"

The both of you thanked the old man and took a seat.

A few minutes later, the shop keeper placed the two ramen bowls on the table and said "you two best be running along home after this. It looks like it might rain"

naruto clapped his hand in front of him and yelled "THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD"

You did the same in a more proper manner.

He wasn't kidding when he said that those ramen where the best thing he ever ate. They were really delicious.

You told naruto that and he smiled.

"I told you didn't, I ? Old man! Seconds please!"

"Coming right up" said the shopkeeper.

" Hina, we'll head home right after this."

You agreed.

A couple of bowls later, naruto was satisfied and the both of you eventually left the stall.

The both of you were walking side by side with hand almost brushing each other.

"Thanks for taking me out" you said

"No problem. I'm just glad you enjoyed it!"

A few seconds later, the rain started to pour with no warning.

"Ah crap"

"Eek! What's with this rain?!"

" dunno! But let's just run"

He took your hand and started running

" my house is nearer so let's just crash there tonight!" He said

" okay!" You quickly replied.

A couple of minutes of running in the rain and the both of you were soaking wet but managed to arrive at naruto's home. You stole a peek at wet his back. His white shirt had turned sheer and translucent as it stuck to his tan, muscular, and well-built body. You blushed at the sight. You checked to see if your kimono had gone translucent as well. But it didn't. You let a sigh of relief escape your lips.

"I'll go get some towels"

"Yeah, thanks."

"The laundry room and bathroom are connected so go ahead and wash your kimono and take a bath. I'll also fetch you a something to wear."

"Kay.."

You made your way into his bathroom.

-to be continued-

P.s exams are coming up. (Buhuu T.T) so my the update of the latest chapters will be a week apart. Every Friday. This time, this fanfic will be updated :)


End file.
